


The Spectrum and the Icon - Fanvid

by FailureArtist



Series: Homestuck Music Videos [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Epilepsy Warning, Fanvids, Foo Fighters - Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a bunch of epilepsy-inducing flash set to an almost-gibberish song. (It's best not to listen to the lyrics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spectrum and the Icon - Fanvid

The Colour and the Shape by Foo Fighters from the album The Colour and the Shape


End file.
